


Need a partner?

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yousana AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: “You’re doing great” she hears him saying.Sana looks up from her feet to his face. She takes a few seconds to take him in. His beautiful brown eyes, his bandana failing to keep his messy hair away from them, and his smile, his perfect smile that makes her stomach do a complete back flip. She then looks down at their hands, their fingers intertwined. A small smile appears in her lips as she asks herself a question: how did she end up in this situation?or"Person A is part of a flash mob that B finds themselves in the middle of at the mall. They try to dance along but fail horribly because they don’t know the moves. A finds this hilarious."





	1. Chapter 1

[Based on this post](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/162910397653/ideas-for-how-a-pair-of-teenagers-could-meet)

 

## Chapter 1

“You’re doing great” she hears him saying.

Sana looks up from her feet to his face. She takes a few seconds to take him in. His beautiful brown eyes, his bandana failing to keep his messy hair away from them, and his smile, his perfect smile that makes her stomach do a complete back flip. She then looks down at their hands, their fingers intertwined. A small smile appears in her lips as she asks herself a question: how did she end up in this situation?

 

**_A few minutes earlier._ **

****

“Vilde!” Sana says as she reaches her friend after pushing her way through the crowd.

“Sana! You came!” Vilde gives her friend a big hug before returning to where she was standing next to Magnus.

“I thought you were going to be alone and that’s why you wanted me to come.” Sana says looking at her friend and her boyfriend confused.

“You’re here for moral support, Magnus is here for dancing support. There are completely different things. Unless you want to dance too of course, then I won’t have anyone for moral support ‘cause Eva is with Noora and Chris is with that guy he met at that party”

“I’m not dancing…wait, which guy? Which party?” Sana asks. She doesn’t remember her friend mentioning any guy. Then again, she hasn’t seen her since Thursday and it’s Sunday morning.

“Friday’s party, you weren’t there ‘cause you had that family thing, remember?”

Sana does remember. Her aunt and uncle had come to visit and she and Elias had to stay at home instead of going out, not that Sana was that keen on going to that party anyway.

“She met this super cute boy and I think they’re hooking up.” Vilde continues explaining. “Anyway, since you’re not here to dance then you’re here for moral support, right?”

“I guess?” Sana says not very convinced.

Vilde has been talking about this flashmob thing for two weeks now. The goal is to promote the mall they’re at and every person that takes part in it gets a discount in some stores. There was no way Vilde wasn’t taking part in it. She had invited Sana to join her in her rehearsals but every single time Sana had refused to, she’s no dancer. In the end Vilde changed her mind about Sana as a dancing partner and decided that she should be her cheerleader or something, “moral supporter” is how she called it, but Sana knew that all that Vilde wanted was to know that someone was there for her so Sana just couldn’t say no.

“Okay people, we start in 10!” They hear one of the guys in charge of the whole thing say.

“I think I should better get going over there.” Sana tells Vilde trying to look for a spot where she can watch the flashmob without getting involved.

“He said there are still 10 minutes left, you can stay with us for a while…” Vilde starts saying but she’s interrupted by the same guy that talked just a few seconds before.

“Everyone to their spots, we’re filming in three, two, one…action!”

Sana’s head snaps to Vilde looking at her with wide eyes.

“I guess he meant 10 seconds?” Vilde bites her lip as the music, I feel it coming by The Weeknd, starts.

“Vilde! What am I going to do?”.

“Dance?”

Sana doesn’t get to yell at her that she is in no way dancing because Vilde quickly turns around and starts the dance routine that apparently everyone except Sana knows. She tries to get out of there but everywhere she turns there someone dancing and it doesn’t seem like they’re stopping anytime soon. Sana knows they’re being filmed and she just hopes the camera isn’t on her now, it’s embarrassing enough the fact that she’s standing still in the middle of a flashmob, the last thing she needs is to have a tv spot to remind her.

“Sana, dance!” She hears Vilde whispering at some point.

She takes a deep breath and gives herself a pep talk. Being a mess dancing is better than standing still, right? She’s not sure of it but still, she starts following people’s dance moves. They’re not that difficult but by the time Sana has learnt one they’ve already changed to another one. Then it happens. As the songs reaches the second verse Sana sees everyone turning to their sides and taking someone’s hand. It takes a few seconds for Sana to process that everyone is choosing a partner to dance with. Now she gets what Vilde meant by ‘dancing support’ when she was talking about Magnus. Of course the flashmob had a duet part, of course she’s the only one alone. She looks around for either a partner or a way out, but she doesn’t find any of those things. Once again she’s standing still in the middle of the flashmob while everyone is dancing. She feels like she’s been standing there for minutes when actually it has been only a few seconds so no one has noticed that she’s not moving, no one except the guy that suddenly is standing right in front of her with a smile on his face.

“Need a partner?” He asks as he offers his hand to her.

Sana hesitates. It’s bad enough that she’s embarrassing herself, she doesn’t need to embarrass anyone else.

“I don’t know the moves.” She admits looking at the floor.

“Just follow my lead.” He insists.

Sana looks up at him and suddenly all the doubts leave her mind. He really seems like he wants to help her and for some reason she feels like she can trust him. Before she can really realize what’s happening, she takes his hand and follows his moves. He clearly knows what he’s doing, the way he moves to the rhythm of the music feels natural, like he’s been dancing for a lot of time. It only makes Sana feel a little more embarrassed by her lack of dancing skills.

“You’re doing great” she hears him saying

 “No I’m not” she says laughing.

For a moment, Yousef can’t hear the music, he can only hear her laugh. As the music comes to an end and he puts his hands on her waist as the choreography said, he can feel his heart beating faster, and it’s definitely not because of the physical effort. It’s because of this girl, this beautiful girl he has in his arms right now. Having her this close gives him the opportunity to look at her properly. She has the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. When she smiles at him, a perfect smile, her dimples showing are enough to make his legs go weak.

As he smiles back at her and takes in the moment he asks himself a question: “how did he end up in this situation?”

 

**_A few hours earlier_ **

“You really aren’t coming?” Yousef asks his friend on the phone as he chooses his outfit for that morning.

“I told you, I’m meeting Isak.”

“But you’re always meeting Isak, Even. Can’t you meet him later? I know you love dancing, come with me to the flashmob, it’ll be fun.” Yousef tries to convince his friend

“I really can’t Yousef. Why don’t you ask Mutta?” Even asks. It’s not that he doesn’t want to go the mall with Yousef, but he rather spend the morning with his boyfriend if he’s being honest.

“He’s with that girl he met at the Nissen party you took us last Friday.”

“Huh? Which girl? Where was I when that happened?” Even can’t remember seeing his friend talking to any girl at that party, then again it’s not like he had been paying much attention.

“You were making out with your boyfriend somewhere, as always.”

“Oh, don’t be jealous Yousef, you know I still love you.” Even jokes and if he could see him right now, he’d wink at him. “So who’s this girl? Maybe I know her.”

“Uhm I don’t really know…she’s called Christina I think…Chris…beautiful eyes, really pretty…interesting choice of outfit.”

“Oh yes I know her, she must be Chris. She’s friends with Isak’s biology partner, you know the girl I always tell you about.”

“Even come on, don’t start again, please.” Yousef says rolling his eyes. Ever since Even started dating Isak, he’s been talking nonstop about some friend of Isak he thinks is perfect for Yousef. Then again, Even has spent his life trying –and failing- to find a perfect girl for Yousef. And it’s not like he doesn’t appreciate the effort but he really doesn’t want to be with a girl like that. He’s a romantic, he thinks that the girl of his dreams will randomly walk into his life, there’s no need to force it.

“I’m just saying, she’s beautiful, strong, smart and she has a big heart. You’d love her.”

“What I’d love is for you to come with me to the flashmob. But okay, go be with your boyfriend, I’ll go alone…it’s fine…”

“Okay, have fun! Bye!” Even says clearly not falling for Yousef’s act and hanging up the phone.

When he arrives to the mall, the place where they’re going to do the dance routine is already filled with people. He looks around and sees almost everyone talking in groups. He knows there’s a part of the dance that is in pairs and he has no partner so Yousef was lowkey hoping that someone would be alone as he is. As the music starts he forgets about that issue and decides to dance and try to solve that problem later. But he can’t quite concentrate on the choreography though, someone catches his attention. There’s a girl just a few meters from her and she’s standing still, not dancing, not doing anything, just looking around with a scared look in her face. After a few seconds she starts moving but only to try to get out of the crowd. Yousef finds himself frowning at that. Why would she be there if she didn’t want to dance? Now that he’s thinking about it, he might have seen her before the music started, talking to a boy and a girl who are now dancing. The only explanation Yousef can find is that the girl was not here to dance but somehow she found herself in the middle of the flashmob. His theory is confirmed when the girl tries to follow everyone’s moves and fails completely. He can’t help but laugh at the scene, it’s amusingly cute. As the second verse of the song starts and it’s time to find your partner, Yousef can literally see her panicking. She clearly didn’t know that and looks around trying to find a solution. It occurs to Yousef that maybe he can be her solution and she can be his solution. Trying not to bother anyone around him he walks over to her and offers his hand.

“Need a partner?” he asks

“I don’t know the moves” She looks at the floor as if she’s embarrassed. Yousef can’t help but feel bad about her, he doesn’t want her to feel like that.

“Just follow my lead” He insists.

When she looks up, Yousef’s heart skips a beat. Sure, he knew she was pretty from afar, but seeing her now, she takes his breath away.

 –x–

It takes him a few seconds to realize that his hands are still on her waist after the song ends and everyone is clapping their hands cheerfully.

It takes her a few seconds to realize that she’s still holding onto his arms when the music stops and he takes a step backwards to let go of her.

“Sorry” both of them say at the same time, causing them to smile shyly at each other.

“Thank you” Sana says “You really saved me there.”

“You did great” Yousef assures her. She really did. Yes, maybe she was a little bit lost at first but she soon learnt all the moves and followed his lead.

“I wasn’t planning on dancing.” Sana admits looking at the floor.

“Yeah, I noticed.” She snaps his head up at his words. He quickly explains himself. “I mean I saw you standing there not moving, I assumed you had found yourself in the middle of the crowd.”

“That’s…exactly what happened.” Sana laughs before continuing. “I was here with my friend and her boyfriend and I thought I had more time to get out but well, the music started out of nowhere and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Well, again, you did great.”

For a moment they just stare into each other’s eyes, no words are needed. Sana can feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She could blame it on the fact that she was dancing a minute ago but she would only be lying to herself. This guy, whoever he is, has that effect on her.

“So…what about you?” she asks trying to collect herself “You didn’t have any better dance partner?”

“Well, my friend bailed on me so I came alone. But I think I found the best partner I could’ve asked for.” Yousef says and it’s not until he sees her blushing that he fully realizes what he’s said. He should learn to think before talking. He just met this girl and he’s already being awkward around her.

“So…” She starts

“So…”  He repeats. “What are you going to…?”

“Sana!!” a girl voice interrupts Yousef’s question.

Sana turns around and sees Vilde running towards her.

“Finally I found you!” She says as she gets to her friend. “I was looking for you. I lost you after the dance. Elias is here, he’s looking for you.”

“Elias?” Sana asks confused, she has no idea what he’s doing here.

“Yeah, your mom told him you’re here. I don’t know, he’s your b…” Vilde doesn’t finish her sentence, instead she realizes that there’s a stranger standing right in front of them. “Who are you?”

“I’m…” Yousef starts but he’s interrupted by Sana

“He’s my dance partner, since you left me alone and all.”

“Oh…I’m Vilde” she offers her hand to the mysterious boy ignoring Sana’s glare.

“I’m Yousef.” He takes her hand and shakes it but his eyes aren’t on Vilde, they’re on Sana.

Sana nods slightly as if she was trying to say that she’s glad to know his name. Yousef. It really suits him.

“I left Magnus with Elias, we should get going.” Vilde says urging her friend to go.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Sana looks at Yousef a little bit disappointed for having to go so soon, she was kind of hoping she could get to talk more to him. “Thanks again for saving me.”

“My pleasure, Sana.” He says and she loves the way her name sounds coming from him.

Sana nods once more and with a last smile she turns around and leaves with Vilde.

Yousef watches her walking away.

Sana, what a great girl. For a moment there he felt like she could be the girl.

Such a shame she has a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elias Bakkoush:** Hey sis

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  How’s my favorite sister in the world?

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  I’m your only sister

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  True

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  But that doesn’t mean I love you any less

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  What do you want?

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Why do you think I want something?

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  What do you want?

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  I’m at the gym

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  No

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Come on! You still don’t know what I was going to say

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  You’ve forgotten something and you want me to bring it to you to the gym

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Well…yes

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  No

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Sana please, I forgot the money to pay this month’s bill for the gym

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Pay tomorrow

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  I can’t pay tomorrow, today is the last day

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  And you and I both know they won’t just trust me to pay tomorrow

 **Elias Bakkoush:** Please sis

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Why don’t you come and get it yourself?

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Because the guy I’m working out with leaves in an hour and if I go home and back to the gym I’ll lose a lot of time

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  And why don’t you work out and then go home to take the money?

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Sana please

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Elias

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Fine. Because I’m meeting Laila after that.

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  So first of all, on Sunday, you interrupt my day at the mall with my friends to ask me to give you my keys ‘cause you had forgotten them

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  And now you want me to go all the way to the gym to give you money so you can go on a date after it?

 **Elias Bakkoush:** Yes?

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Fine.

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  But you’ll be my slave for a week

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Two days

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Two weeks

 **Elias Bakkoush:** Fine, one week.

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  The money is already ready on my desk in my room.

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  I will be in the dancing rooms, just come and find me

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Dancing rooms?

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Since when do you dance?

 **Elias Bakkoush:** Since there’s a charity flashmob this weekend and I’m taking part in it.

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Laila asked you to go with her, didn’t she?

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  Yes

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  But I also want to help

 **Sana Bakkoush:** And is Laila aware of the fact that you can’t dance to save your life?

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  I can dance

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  But just in case that’s why I’m rehearsing with this guy I met at the gym.

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  He’s really good

 **Elias Bakkoush:**  And you’ll get the chance to meet him when you come so…please come?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** I’ll be there in 15

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Slave

 –x–

When Elias had told Sana that he’d be in the dancing rooms she didn’t thought about the fact that she doesn’t know where those dancing rooms are. She has only been in the gym once before and she didn’t even get to enter. So that’s why now she’s walking around a gym full of dudes trying to find her dumb brother. When she’s about to give up and either call him or leave she hears music, and not any song, THE song. The song she’s been listening to non-stop since Sunday. Ever since that day at the mall when she had met that guy, Yousef, she has been listening to that song and watching the tv spot every time she had the chance. If you looked with attention you could see her in the bottom right corner of the screen, dancing with her partner. Sadly, Yousef’s face couldn’t be seen since he had his back to the camera. Not that Sana needs any help to remember his face. His brown eyes, his messy hair, his perfect smile. Sana can see his face perfectly in her mind, how could she forget that face? The face of the guy she danced with. The face of the guy she talked to. The face of the guy she wanted to know better but she didn’t get the chance to. The face of the guy that…is somehow dancing with her brother right now.

It takes a minute for Sana to process the scene in front of her. In the gym. In the dancing room she has finally found. Elias. Her brother, Elias. Dancing. But he’s not alone. He’s with another guy. The guy. Yousef. Yousef from the mall. Yousef her dancing partner. He’s dancing to  _I feel it coming_  with Elias. Her brother.  

For a moment she considers the possibility that this is all a dream since there’s no way that what she’s seeing is true.

But when Elias sees her and walks over to her with his characteristic smile, she knows that this is not a dream.

“Finally! I was afraid you’ll never show”

“You texted me 10 minutes ago, Elias.” Sana says, her eyes fixated on Yousef, who’s also looking back at her confused.

If there was something Yousef was not expecting today is meeting Sana. He’s been thinking about her during the whole week despite his efforts not to. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about a girl he only met for a few minutes and that in addition, has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who apparently is the same guy he just met an hour ago. Yousef can’t help but feeling a little bit bitter about the whole situation. He met Sana, he thought she might be the one even if he only talked to her for a few minutes. Then he found out that she has a boyfriend called Elias. Then he meets a boy at the gym and he seems like a great guy. They start to dance together to prepare for the charity flashmob. And not once Yousef thinks about the possibility that his new found friend Elias might be the same Elias who is Sana’s boyfriend. But of course he is. Because he’s Yousef. He’s that lucky. Still, Yousef can’t deny that a part of him, a huge part of him, is really happy to see her again, even if it’s under these circumstances.

She must be as shocked as he is because just like him, Sana can’t seem to look away from him.

Elias notices the looks between his sister and his new friend and decides it’s time to introduce them.

“Oh sorry.” He says clearing his throat and pointing at Yousef but looking at Sana. “This is the friend that’s helping me with the dance moves…”

“Yousef.” Sana interrupts him

For a moment Elias thinks if he’s maybe mentioned his name to Sana before in the texts or something but he can’t seem to remember. Anyway, he turns to Yousef and pointing at Sana he says: “And this is my sister…”

“Sana.” Yousef interrupts him looking at her. Then it hits him. Has Elias said what he thinks he’s said? “Sister?”

“Yeah, Sana is my sister.” Elias says confused. First they know each other’s names, then Yousef asks if Sana is his sister. There’s definitely something that he doesn’t know. He doesn’t get to ask though, ‘cause Sana speaks.

“What did you think I was?” Sana asks, but not Elias, she’s asking Yousef.

“Well your friend he was looking for you and…I assumed…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, he’s too embarrassed to do it. But at the same time, Yousef can’t help but feel a shred of hope. If Elias is Sana’s brother maybe he still has a chance. Sure, Yousef, a chance with a girl you’ve met for only a few minutes, you’re such a realistic guy.

It takes a few seconds for Sana to understand what he’s implying but when she does she widens her eyes and shakes her head half amused half shocked.

“No, no, no, not at all.” She keeps shaking her head horrified by the thought of her and Elias dating.

“Good to know.” Yousef says without thinking and as the words leave his mouth he realizes what he’s said and if he was blushing before, right now he’s completely red. He scratches the back of his neck nervously and looks at the floor.

“Can any of you explain to me what’s going on here?” Elias asks looking from his sister to Yousef and back to his sister.

“Remember the flash mob I got stuck in?” Sana starts. Before Elias can answer the question she continues. “Well, Yousef and I somehow ended up being dance partners.”

“So he’s faceless guy.” Elias nods as the information sinks in. He looks at the two people in the room and sees them looking at each other, again. In any other moment he would’ve teased his sister and his new friend about it but right now he really needs to go pay the gym bill before it gets cancelled. “Okay, whatever, I’m going to go pay and Sana you can leave if you want…or not.”

And just like that he’s out of the room and he’s left Sana and Yousef alone. Alone and in silence. An awkward silence.

Both of them are trying to think about something they could say to make the moment a little bit less awkward but nothing comes to their minds. Yousef is afraid that if he opens his mouth again he will only embarrass himself even more. Sana on the other hand is still trying to decipher what ‘good to know’ means.

When she can’t take the silence anymore she decides to say something that she’s had in mind since she heard the music.

“So…is  _I feel it coming_  like the anthem of every flash mob or…?” Sana asks.

“Huh?” Yousef frowns, not sure what she’s talking about.

“You were rehearsing for the charity flash mob, right? And you were dancing to the same song that we…well, danced to.”

“Oh no, no. We were just stretching. The song for the flash mob is  _Can’t stop the feeling_  by Justin Timberlake.”

“It’s all about the feelings.” Sana says. She’s not sure why she said that. She meant it as a joke but it came out more serious than she intended to.

“Yeah…” Yousef smiles shyly at her finally bringing himself to look at her eyes for the first time in several minutes. “So…are you taking part in this one?”

“No, not at all. I had enough with one flash mob in my life, thank you very much.”

“Come on! You have to dance, it’s fun and besides, it’s for charity.” The truth is that Yousef was hoping that he could see her in the flash mob and who knows, maybe he could convince her to be his partner again.

“I don’t know the moves.” Sana says shrugging and tilting her head. “So, sorry, I can’t dance.”

“Well, that can be easily fixed.”

With a smirk on his face he walks over to where his phone is plugged to the amplifiers and presses play. Instantly,  _Can’t stop the feeling_  starts sounding. Yousef stands in front of the big mirror that covers the whole wall and looks at Sana who’s still standing by the door. She’s pressing her lips together trying to hold the smile that’s threatening to appear.

“So in the first part we dance alone, just like in the other one.”

Sana watches him as he dances to the rhythm of the music, making what seem like pretty easy moves, it’s a flash mob after all.

“If you stand there you’re not going to learn anything, you have to come here and try.” He says not once stopping dancing.

“I’m not dancing.” She crosses her arms on her chest and looks at him with a smug smile.

Yousef stops dancing and looks at her raising his eyebrows and tilting his head. The song is about to reach the chorus and he definitely wants to dance that part with Sana. He walks over to her, the smile never leaving his lips, and offers his hand to her.

“Please.” He says and Sana wishes she could be able to resist that look and that smile, but she clearly can’t ‘cause she finds herself reaching for his hand.

_Just imagine, just imagine, just imagine._

He takes her hand before she can change her mind and starts dancing again, Sana trying to follow his lead.

“ _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance”_ He sings looking at her eyes.

Sana tries to cover the fact that she’s blushing with laughter. She hears him laugh too and they both keep dancing, just like they did a few days ago.

 –x–

“So I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you steal my partner from me, sis? That’s rude.”

Elias’ voices makes them burst out of their dancing bubble. They didn’t hear him entering the room and they sure as hell didn’t notice him standing there for a few minutes. Both Sana and Yousef were only focused on each other and their dance moves.

“Maybe it’s because I’m a better dancer than you are.” If there’s something Sana has learnt is to use witty comments as a way to hide her embarrassment.

“Well, that’s not that difficult now, is it?” Yousef teases Elias who opens his mouth acting dramatically offended.

“Wow, you two really are perfect for each other.” Elias is not aware of the truth in his words, nor is he aware of the effect they have in Sana and Yousef.

“Okay, I’m going to leave you two to it.” Sana says as she feels her cheeks getting redder and redder.

As she’s about to leave the room she hears a voice behind her.

“See  you at the flash mob, Sana.”

She turns around and looks at Yousef who’s again showing her that smile she can’t resist.

“We’ll see about that.” Is Sana’s answer, and with one last smile, she finally leaves the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
